


Café of Broken Dreams

by 108am



Series: Wanderlust [2]
Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Conversations, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Relationship Discussions, Slice of Life, Travel, Wanderlust, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, it’s not like you to be a sourpuss.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to turn _Wanderlust_ into a series of short one-shot and drabble, detailing Jungmin and Baby’s “travels.” Ratings may fluctuate, but I’ll try to keep it at most PG. I’m also open to suggestions, if anyone wants to see these boys in a particular setting. I can't promise I'll take all suggestions, but they will be considered. :]

HyungJun stared at the other man intently, daggers were in his eyes as he let out a low threatening growl that promised terrible pain. Jungmin fidgeted in his seat under the heated glare until he finally gave in to the cold treatment.

“Fine! I’ll buy you that expensive dessert, just stop staring at me like that!”

HyungJun smirked, and waved for a waitress to come and take their order. As HyungJun repeated their order the waitress casted Jungmin a curious look when she heard him muttering something angrily in a different language.

“Don’t worry about him,” HyungJun said to the waitress, a heavy accent was evident, but the waitress could still understand him. She smiled and walked away to get their order.

HyungJun turned to face Jungmin and winced noticeably when he was now targeted with the deathly glare. He gave Jungmin a sweet, cheeky smile and was pleased when Jungmin relented almost immediately. “Come on, it’s not like you to be a sourpuss.”

“I could say the same,” Jungmin retorted angrily, slamming his wallet on the table. “We’re on a tight budget, we can’t afford to buy expensive food and—”

“So we’ll make some more money.”

“How? We can barely speak the language of _any_ cities or towns we come to.”

“It’s not like you to be thinking logically,” HyungJun pointed out, swiftly backing away nervously when Jungmin attempted to smack him. He quickly grasped onto the older man’s hand to avoid any further abuse. He kissed it briefly, and tossed him a small, sweet smile. “We’ve been doing fine all of these years, so why are you worrying so much now?”

Jungmin pulled back, settling deeply into his seat. He was quiet for a moment before he finally let out a loud sigh, “I’m afraid you’ll get tired of this lifestyle.” He quickly held up a hand, silencing HyungJun of any protest he might have. “Let me finish, please. I’m scared that one day, you’ll be sick of moving around, never having a steady home, and then I’ll just wake up one morning and you’ll be gone.”

He leaned back in his chair, his gaze was fixated on the bright, blue sky. As he watched the fluffy white cloud drifted lazily away, he could hear HyungJun clearing his throat, but he never once let his gaze waver.

“Café of Broken Dreams,” HyungJun started, glancing at the sign above the café briefly, before reaching out to grasp onto Jungmin’s hands. “This is a sad name, right?”

Jungmin straightened up, turning his gaze back to HyungJun.

“I’ve never once considered the possibility of a different lifestyle.” He turned his head sideway, smiling momentarily when the waitress returned with a tray of their order. He waited patiently as she set a plate of cake and two cups of coffee on the table before smiling and thanking her again. HyungJun reached for the fork and dug into the cake. He held it out to Jungmin, his mouth was opened widely as a gesture. “Come on, I’m sharing this with you.”

Jungmin glowered for a moment before he opened his mouth to receive the cake. His face brightened up instantly. “What’s in this?”

HyungJun turned his head away sheepishly. “I think it’s some sort of special carrot cake of this town…”

Jungmin grabbed the fork from HyungJun and dug in for another bite. He licked his lips, mumbling happily something incoherent. He stopped briefly in his gorging to look at HyungJun seriously again. “You’re not tired of this? Of me?”

“No.” HyungJun grabbed the fork from Jungmin. “Being with you is…interesting. I’m never bored.” He stopped to frown when Jungmin yanked the fork back from him. “But you’re a greedy jerk.”

Jungmin held the fork out to HyungJun, a morsel of the cake was on it. “Say ‘ah.’”

HyungJun blinked in surprise. “Fine, I take that back.”

Jungmin laughed. “So, do you want to leave after we finish eating or should we stay for tonight?”

HyungJun furrowed his brow thoughtfully as he chewed noisily. “I think we should have some ‘ _fun_ ’ tonight in this town, maybe in an inn—”

Jungmin frowned and pinched HyungJun’s nose. “Eat your cake, brat.”

“H-hey! Stop that!” HyungJun rubbed his abused nose gently. “Tell me the truth. You saw the name of this café and you became insecure, right?”

Jungmin started choking on the cake, his hands were scrambling for his cup of coffee that had suddenly disappeared from sight. When his hand finally stumbled on the cup, he drank the dark liquid in an ungraceful manner, earning himself several strange stares from the other patrons and workers of the café.

He quickly wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and answered quickly, “Of course not!”

HyungJun stared at him doubtfully.

“A-alright, maybe a little.” Jungmin started fidgeting in his seat again. “I don’t want it to jinx anything.”

HyungJun grinned widely, and pointed out another observation about Jungmin: “It’s not like you to be superstitious.”

“Eat your cake.” Jungmin continued to glower in his seat as HyungJun sang cheerfully about how Jungmin was overreacting. Although he was a little miffed, a small smile did find its way onto Jungmin’s face as he watched HyungJun happily finish the rest of their cake.

Che, he thought silently to himself, we can mend all broken dreams if we’re together like this.

He continued to smile, blissfully unaware that HyungJun was now giving him a strange look. HyungJun decided now would be a good opportunity to pay the oblivious Jungmin back for the nose pinching earlier. “Stop smiling like that, people will think you’re stupid.”

Jungmin pulled back, rubbing his nose furiously, and scowled noticeably at the younger man.

“What were you thinking about?”

Jungmin looked at HyungJun for a moment before answering, “This is nice. Relaxing like this.”

“Yeah, it is.” HyungJun looked at the plate in front of him with bits of crumbs scattered across the white surface. “You want to split the bill?”

“No.” Jungmin reached for his wallet. “It’s my turn to pay. You just worry about where we’re going to go next.”

“Mm, Paris?” He frowned. “No, too flashy, too cliché. Oh, oh, _Transylvania_! Or, or—”

“We’ll go to all of them, if you want,” Jungmin laughed. He absentmindedly handed the money to their waitress before pulling HyungJun up from his seat. He then let out a loud yawn. “But let’s find a place to take a nap first.”

HyungJun turned his head around wildly before he found a place. “Under that tree?”

“Perfect.” Jungmin leaned against the younger man; his eyes were growing heavier by the second. As they settled under the tree to take a much needed nap, his last thought before he slipped into a deep slumber was for the both of them to have peaceful dreams of a brighter future, together.


End file.
